June 2019 Writing Challenge: Aggretsuko
by Veritas Found
Summary: Two ficlets written for a writing challenge, in which Washimi and Gori are yentas and Haida experiences Karaoke.
1. 17 June 2019

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Note:** These were written in a notebook as a writing challenge for June 2019. The goal was thirty days, thirty prompts, thirty minutes (which is why some might seem abrupt: time limit). I'd hit a bit of a dry patch and just wanted to write. These are unedited and mostly just fluff pieces, but I really enjoyed some of them and hey: what's the point of fic if you don't share, right? Even if it's goofball trash.

**17 June 2019**

_**Prompt: **__Past/Present_

_**Fandom: **__Aggretsuko_

_**Character/Pairing:**__ Washimi, Gori, Haida/Retsuko_

_**Rating:**__ K+ / PG / All Ages_

_**Notes:**__ I've got a lot of Feels over S2. Haida/Retsuko is such a slow burn I love it._

"I've been thinking," Washimi said, bringing Gori's attention back to her. Washimi took a sip of her tea and continued looking out the window.

"And…?" Gori pressed. Washimi tilted her head slightly.

"What do you think about asking that Heida fellow to join us for karaoke?" she asked. Gori smiled. She certainly hadn't seen _that_ coming.

– V –

The truth was, Haida had landed on their radar. Especially after the whole _Tadano_ incident. Especially after Retsuko had screamed at them that marriage wasn't for everyone, and it wasn't a magic wand, and it took the _right person_ to want to make it work, but she wanted to find that right person. Gori wanted to find that right person. Couldn't Washimi respect that?

(…she could. There had been a lot of tears at karaoke that night.)

And when they left the bar, hours later, Haida had _still_ been waiting for them (for _her_) in the cold. Washimi and Gori had watched with knowing smiles as Retsuko had jumped up to slap his head and chide him for ignoring his health _again_ because of her, but Haida had just laughed and told her she'd always be worth it. She'd started crying again, and he'd held her until she had cried herself to sleep against his chest. He'd carried her home, her BFF Bodyguards following close behind.

They'd paid more attention to him at work after that.

Like how Retsuko always had her lunch seated between him and the fox with the phone. Like how often they saw them together in the halls. Like how he was always asking her to join him (and the fox, sometimes others from their department) for drinks after work. Like how Retsuko always found an excuse _not_ to go, but always "maybe next time".

"She needs a nudge," Washimi said. Gori smiled behind her tea.

"Well, look at you," she said with absolute delight. "Little Miss Romantic."

Washimi chose not to comment, but she did smile.

– V –

"Huh? Karaoke?" Haida asked the next day, surprise clear on his face. "With you guys and Retsuko?"

"We usually go after yoga," Gori said, looking too innocent to be believed (even if he knew that was Retsuko's Thursday night ritual). "Why not join us?"

"Oh, I…uh…I dunno," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not much of a singer…"

"It's karaoke – no one is!" Gori laughed. "Come on. I bet Retsuko would _love_ it!"

He wasn't so sure.

Truth was, he'd never seen Retsuko at karaoke – but he knew how important it was to her. He'd seen the microphone. He'd heard the stories. He had a vague recollection of a drunken lyrical smackdown at an office party. But that was part of Retsuko that wasn't his yet, and maybe he was old-fashioned but he'd hoped _she'd_ be the one to share it with him. Not her 'BFFs'.

"I just don't think it's a good idea," he sighed. "Isn't it like a girls' night thing? I don't wanna crash."

"Haida! Gori!"

He leapt nearly a foot out of his skin at Retsuko's cheery voice.

"R-Retsuko! H-hey!" he yelped.

"What's up, guys?" she asked. He gulped at the look on Gori's face. Retsuko may not have noticed it, but it was positively _evil_.

"Oh, nothin'!" Gori laughed. No, she was evil. She _cackled_. "Just seeing if Haida here wanted to join us after yoga tonight. Drinks, maybe some karaoke…but he's a bit on the fence about it."

Retsuko squeaked as Gori leaned down and clapped her hands on her shoulders.

"Maybe you could convince him?" Gori stage-whispered, and he groaned. _Her matchmaking was about as subtle as his jealousy…_

"Oh, I…" Retsuko paused, looking up at him. He didn't want to hope that she was actually blushing. She did smile and nod, though. "Yeah, why not? Haida, you should totally join us!"

"Wait…really? You really want me there?" he asked. He almost dropped his canned coffee when she nodded enthusiastically.

"Well, yeah! I'd really like if you joined us, Haida," she said, and he couldn't help but hope that time. His smile was easy, relaxed, as he nodded.

"Ok, sure," he said. "Why not?"

Gori grinned as she watched them walk back to accounting, discussing the details. _Yep_, she thought before heading back to marketing. _Just a little nudge._


	2. 20 June 2019

**20 June 2019**

_**Prompt: **__Do What You Do_

_**Fandom: **__Aggretsuko_

_**Character/Pairing:**__ Haida/Retsuko_

_**Rating:**__ T / PG-13 / Teen_

_**Notes:**__ It was supposed to be a continuation of June 17, but when I was writing this we were in the middle of rolling thunderstorms, and my dogs do NOT handle storms well. My forty-pound Aussie jumped on the notebook and shoved her entire body in my face to get away from Scary Thunder, soooo…I kinda just gave up on this one._

Haida was early. He knew he was early. Retsuko had said their yoga class usually let out at seven, and he'd shown up fifteen minutes prior.

So he had a front-row seat when the door was kicked open at 7:03 on the dot and Retsuko stormed out, Gori and Washimi hurrying behind her.

"Retsuko, hey!" he called, and she paused only briefly to consider him before she grabbed his hand and tugged him down the street.

"Karaoke," she said, darkly. "_Now._"

– V –

"What the heck happened?" Haida hissed at Gori. Retsuko continued to drag him along.

"Her mother," Gori hissed back.

"It was a disaster," Washimi added.

"Is _nothing_ sacred to her?!" Retsuko shrieked, and Haida gulped. Well, that would explain how her mood had soured so quickly She'd been so cheerful when she'd left the office.

"Easy, girl," Gori cajoled. "Save it for karaoke!"

"She needs to get her own damn life!" Retsuko whined. They turned into a familiar karaoke bar. Well, sorta familiar – Haida had never actually been inside. The baboon that greeted them seemed surprised.

"Four tonight?" he asked. Retsuko only nodded, and the man gave her the key to their usual room.

– V –

When Gori had invited him along, Haida hadn't known what he was expecting. Bad singing, maybe. Drinks. A good time with Retsuko. He definitely hadn't been expecting…that.

He'd sat down next to Retsuko as she kicked her shoes towards the door. Once Gori had placed their drink order, Washimi had keyed in the first song. And Retsuko…had gone _off_.

She'd been an aggro vision in death metal glory. She'd eviscerated her mother, who had not only shown up to yoga, but had also attempted to hook her up with their guru and three of the other men in her class. Needless to say, Retsuko was _livid_.

Haida had never seen anything so beautiful. Retsuko finished her rant and stood there on the couch beside him, panting.

"R-Retsuko…" he stumbled out. Her face was scarlet as she looked up at him.

"Sorry! Oh my God, I didn't mean to go off like that!" she yelped (even as Gori and Washimi were shouting "What?!" and "You totally did!"). He shook his head.

"Are you kidding?! That was amazing!" he cried. "Holy fuck, Retsuko. And I thought I loved you before!"

"What?!" the three women gasped. He grabbed her hands and grinned maniacally at her.

"Hey, so, Nightmare's in town next month," he said. He squeezed her hands. "…wanna go?"

"I…uh…" she glanced over at Gori and Washimi, who nodded enthusiastically, before smiling at him. God, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her…. "Sure!"


End file.
